


Hawkeye

by TwixxCatt



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: Don't hate me I know it's sad and doesn't exactly match up to Clint Barton but I want to rewrite that one anyway. I also may consider writing a different ending if people want to know the other way this could have gone





	Hawkeye

Hawkeye is death, carried on silent arrows or more often bullets from an invisible hiding spot. An unseen, unheard, unfound, embodiment of death; unstoppable and unfeeling.

Hawkeye is betrayal incarnate, left too many times by those he trusted, accepting contracts and breaking them just as fast. Living from payload to payload, steadfastly refusing human connection. 

Hawkeye is broken, and alone. He runs, and runs, and runs, and runs, but it never stops. He can't outrun his own emotions, he can't outrun his past, but he also can't seem to out run that fucking spy that's been tailing him.

Hawkeye is deaf, this has never before been a problem, not when he can read the fine print on a underside of a package from across the street, but it's a problem now. The Spy managed to sneak up on him, and he barely got away. 

Hawkeye has been shot. That's how The Spy finally catches him. Bleeding in an ally from a shot to the leg. The Spy tells him that they want him, that they can stop the mob from getting him. So Hawkeye agrees.

Hawkeye refuses to work with any of these people. They don't LISTEN. He can do better than what they ask, he knows how to make the shot. 

Hawkeye will work with The Spy. The Spy trusts his input, listens to his ideas. They work together better than any other team the organization has. 

Hawkeye makes They Spy laugh. He makes snippy comets over the coms and tells jokes. He let's people think he's stupid and then he absolutely demolishes them with their secrets and mistakes, The Spy (who he secretly has started to think of by name) trying not to look too proud all the while.

Hawkeye brings her in. He brings in The Spider. The Spy isn't happy with him, but he knows what he's doing, so the The Spy defends his actions to Fury.

Hawkeye takes a look on his view of life, and he changes it. The Spy, wait no Coulson, trusts him so much that he can bring in an assassin. Coulson is a person he can get close to, Coulson is safe. 

Hawkeye has a team. Strike Team Delta is a legend at S.H.E.I.L.D. and he's proud. He works so well with The Spider that Coulson heard Fury admit that he did the right thing. Hawkeye let's Coulson that much farther into his life. 

Hawkeye regrets every decision he's ever made. He reinstates his policy with people, no one can get close. Not after what happened to Coulson.

Hawkeye doesn't live with the team. They don't know where he lives, not even The Spider. The only person who knows his home address is Coulson, was Coulson. 

Hawkeye works missions with the team, he protects people, and he goes back to being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me I know it's sad and doesn't exactly match up to Clint Barton but I want to rewrite that one anyway. I also may consider writing a different ending if people want to know the other way this could have gone


End file.
